


Slaughter for Slaughter

by LittleLinor



Series: Riding the Green Train [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chimera Lab creates monsters. Rated for blood and traumatic responses, spoilers to mid-chapter 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaughter for Slaughter

A few days ago, he would have felt sick at himself.  
Right now? The screams only seem to fuel his anger, strong enough that he has to freeze them, walk in indifference in the midst of chaos.  
The masks lying on the ground keep reminding him of that skull. Proudly displayed on a pedestal like a breath-taking discovery. He sees blood on the walls, and it mixes with the bottled guts still printed on his retinas. Slaughter for slaughter. The entire place is a nightmare, and the more he walks the less real it all becomes, melting indiscriminately into the haze of his buzzing ears.   
He will feel bad later, maybe. Probably. He had felt empathy for some of those soldiers just fine, earlier. Men with their own lives, their own tastes. Some of them there from stupidity, some from boredom, some without a choice. None of them had expected an attack when they raided the Thunder Tower. None of them really expected violence, though he's heard rumours of rigorous training having started more recently. But he brought war to their door. One that he didn't start, that he never wanted to fight, but one he carries with him nonetheless, because their leaders want him to fail, and if that means creating monsters that kill their own men, well what do they care?  
And right now, he doesn't care either. He wants out.  
Out of this place and this reality where men squeal and die and baby animals are hunted out of spite. Where science burns forests and warps gentle creatures into monsters.  
He is too numb to be scared when he wonders if it isn't happening to him too.  
A cry of pain echoes behind him and he ducks into a nearby stair before the heavy footsteps rattling his bones can reach him, silently grabbing Boney. Their masks are gone, but the soldiers in the room they slide in are beyond caring, winded and panicked. Through the crack of the door he watches the chimera walk past, canari squeaking triumphantly on its head. The button on its back, the scientist said. It would be easier if they could just drop on it from above. But unless they found access to the air vents... and they have no time.  
The red tail swishes past.  
"Come on, Boney... let's go."


End file.
